Sugar and Spice
by Jenico
Summary: Sugar Motta is a little bit different from everyone at McKinley High. But she is on mission - one that her life depends on. Based off Tumblr's new Brittana/Klaine babies coming back from the future thingymabob.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I know this is starting to get really overdone, but I couldn't stop myself! I am in love with Sugar Motta, and I'm not ashamed of it. I have also been a Rory-stan since his first appearance, so I thought this might be really fun! Flanamotta, anyone? ;)_

* * *

><p>What is the deal with Lima, Ohio anyway?<p>

I mean, first thing I do when I get to this insignificant part of the world is try out for a glee club and get instantly rejected! Do the people here, like, have no souls or something? In comes an adorable and honest (traits I get from my parents, no doubt) little freshman girl and they have the nerve to tell me not to consider singing again - ever. What the hell, bro?

Okay, so I know I'm not the best singer in the entire world and, yeah, okay, I might've come off as a little "rude" to the current members, but they couldn't at least let me sway in the background and raise group moral? I've decided that, besides its record-breaking 7-11 that sells more slushies annually than any in the world, Lima, OH sucks pretty badly.

But there's not much I can do. I came here on a mission. Because if I don't stop that damn Irish kid from pursuing Mom, or encourage Finn to help Mama come out of the closet, or find a way to stop the school jocks from torturing the glee club, or make sure that Mom finds the "I'm Sorry" cupcake that Mama makes for her on Valentine's Day, or, okay, a lot of other stuff, then there's a very high chance that I will not be born, and that is _not_ a road I would like to go down. Also, I know how much my mothers love each other, and it would absolutely break my heart to find out that they didn't end up together. They are soul mates; there's no way around it.

Except there is one way around it... And he goes by the name of Rory Hummel. Let me tell you a little story about Rory Hummel:

First thing you need to know is that we absolutely detest each other. In sixth grade, a rumor went around that we were dating. Silly, right? We're practically cousins, and the only reason I hung out with him so much is because our parents have been friends forever, and I grew up around him. But Rory made it his life mission to dispel these rumors. Because the idea of dating me seemed oh, so terrible that he had to go in front of the entire student body during an assembly and claim I was the last person on Earth he would ever, _ever_ date. Ever since then, we've been... not the best of friends.

So anyway, this year Rory gets into a fight with some kid named Sebastian about who knows what, and Sebastian goes back in time to make sure Rory never gets adopted from Ireland or something so he'll never have to deal with him. I don't know all the details, but I do know that Rory somehow manages to get his hands on his own time machine and follows Sebastian back to make sure his parents _do_get together and adopt him and yada yada.

Okay, but here's the part where I come in. When Rory gets back to when his dads were in high school, he has time to spare. Sebastian is no where in sight. His parents are together and in love, and he's bored. So what does he do? He goes over to _my__Mom!_ Who does that?

I can't stand the idea, so I go back to try and make sure that my parents _do_ get together (and I'm the smart one here because I go back to before Rory even shows up - I'm a genius, what can I say?). But once I change one thing, everything else changes with it. Now I'm stuck here until I can make sure that Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez get together and _stay __that __way_. And I physically can not go home until I am 100% sure, because I might not even exist.

That is just the thing with time - it messes _everything _up.

* * *

><p>"So guess who did herself a little research?" I say, sitting down next to Rory at lunch in the cafeteria. I still can't believe schools used to actually look like this... It's disgusting.<p>

"Did you find yourself a new set of adopting lesbos to call Mummy?" Rory asks, rolling his eyes and biting down into his roast beef sandwich. I can smell the calories wafting from its excessive mayonnaise. "'Cause I'm debating having sex with your Mum. Possibly knocking her up in the meantime, yeah?"

"That is a horrid image, and I would drink bleach if it would get it out of my mind," I pretend to gag, but really... ew! "You do realize that'll be like sleeping with your _Godmother_, right?"

Rory nods, pausing with his sandwich halfway in his mouth. "It will be sleeping with my Godmother. My very attractive and sexually experienced Godmother."

And then I get the worst thought ever, and that is picturing Rory anywhere _near_ the vagina I was birthed from. I practically _do_ gag this time.

"Listen Sugar," he says, turning to me. "I really can't be seen with you. I mean, you're in the _Troubletones_ and my best buddy, Finn's in the _New__Directions._That's kind of a taboo here, I get."

"Your accent is weird," I say, because the Rory I know only lived in Ireland for three years, but coming back in time means temporarily erasing your own future, and he therefore would've lived in Ireland his whole life, picking up a very strong accent.

He takes a bite of his roast beef and shrugs. While chewing his food, he begins again. "You gonna tell me what your research was or let me eat my 2011 Lunch in peace?"

I had almost forgot about my research until he'd mentioned it, but now I am once again thrilled because this is sure to remind Rory why he'd come back to this time period in the first place. "Right! So I looked around for a Sebastian Smyth, and while none is enrolled in this school, there is a 'transfer' that is going to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. I'm sure you've heard of it." I try not to smile, because I want to feel badass and slick and stuff, but I can't help it. Rory's face is priceless.

"Dad's old school," he says, half of the chewed up food in his mouth falling onto his lap.

I nod with a slight shrug. "And I mean, no big deal or anything, but I talked to Uncle Blaine today... Well, actually, I more or less forced it out of him in our AP US History class where we were quite strategically paired up in a group assignment. But anyway, he says that he's going to take a trip there next week to invite them to the school play. Do you think he'll meet Sebastian?"

Rory sets his sandwich down and raises his palms to place them over his face. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Sugar." He sets his hands down, and I can see the anxious feeling on his face. "I'll leave Aunt Brittany alone, I swear. Do you think you can help me out with keeping my dads together?"

I stand up, but place one hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'd love to help you, kid. But I really need to focus on bigger, and more important things. You know, like, creating the best all-female glee club ever."

Rory sighs, and for a minute, I feel bad for the guy. I really do love my uncles, but I had things to get done!

"How about this?" I say. "If you can get my moms to join the _Troubletones_, I'll consider helping you out with Sebastian. Deal?"

It takes a moment, but he eventually nods. "Actually," he states, kind of solemnly. "Auntie Tana already kind of made the same request. I'm sure they'll be joining in no time."

I grin widely and excitedly. "Yes!"

"She's even more scary here than she is at home, by the way," Rory adds, and I laugh when I think about how Mama is always very determined to get her point across.

"Thanks, Rory _Flanagan_. See ya!" I say, using his fake last name, and then I turn around, place my textbook on my head and start walking to class. I should really just go home now, but I do want to help Rory out. Even if I do hate him with everything in me, he deserves to be happy as well. Not _as_ happy as me, of course, because I do love watching him struggle, but happy enough. And able to go home, of course. Even though his life doesn't depend on it, something can always go terribly wrong, causing him to be stuck in this era forever. I shudder at the thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes; I wrote this so fast and didn't have a beta. (It's also really weird to write in first person AND present tense - two things I hardly ever do.) Reviews are lovely, as always!


	2. Chapter 2

Getting insulted by Mama is probably one of the hardest things I have to go through while I'm here. I've seen her insult plenty of other people's kids before, but she's always so sweet and kind to me. I have to constantly remind myself that this Santana is angry at the world and going through a very tough time, while the Santana I know has a beautiful wife and, well to be blunt, a very beautiful daughter.

I do love watching her interact with Mom as teenagers. They weren't kidding when they told me stories about how when they were growing up, people didn't know them as two separate people. It was always just Brittany and Santana. Or is. I am really having trouble with my tenses here...

What my mothers failed to mention to me is how prominent Uncle Finn's role was in outing my mama. I know that the two have been very close for longer than I've been alive, but I never understood why. When I find out that he accidentally outs her in the hallway at school, I take it upon myself to make sure their relationship grows to be the great one it is in the present day. Well, the future. Oh, whatever.

There's hardly anyone in the hallway when I spot Finn at his locker after school.

"Good game, the other day," I smile broadly as I look up into his ever dubious face. (Side note: he really doesn't change much in the following years... but I gotta love him.)

"Uhh..." he says, putting a textbook that I'm sure he's never opened into his locker.

"Dodgeball, I mean," I clarify with a shrug. "You guys lost, but then again, you really didn't have much of a chance against us."

Finn furrows his eyebrows as if he is taken back by my comment. "What's your name again?"

"Sugar Motta," I respond, secretly laughing at the hilarious last name I'd chosen for myself. Coming in with the last name Pierce probably would've been a tad suspicious. And there's a famous model with the last name, and since these people never would've heard of her yet, I borrow it for the time being. I feel like a secret agent or something, and I love it!

"Right..." Finn nods, still plainly confused. "Should you really be talking to me? Won't you get kicked off the _Troubletones_ or something?"

"Oh please," I roll my eyes. "I can talk to whoever I want to." It's pretty liberating to be able to talk to someone I normally refer to as my uncle in this way. I could so get used to hanging out with my family as teenagers. "And anyway, I'm here to talk business with you."

Finn closes his locker, but doesn't leave where he is standing. "Go on..."

"I know about the commercial, Finn. And I know that once the school finds out, Santana will be a complete mess. Have you ever heard of the program 'It Gets Better'?"

"Kurt talks about it sometimes," he says, and he obviously realizes that he should totally know what it is, and it probably sounds familiar, but he can't actually seem to get a firm grasp on the topic.

"Yeah, well, it's for people who are _bullied_ Finn. Remember when you used to be a bully?" I so know Finn used to bully because I pride myself on my research, and it doesn't help that I've had to sit and listen to stories about 'the good old day' far too many times. That's the main problem with having all your "family members" be your parents' best friends.

Finn coughs, a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "How did, uh - how did you know that?"

"My sources are confidential, Finn."

"I wasn't really, you know, a bully. I was just kind of a bystander when Puck and Karofsky did it. I never put anyone in a dumpster," Finn rambled on, trying to defend himself.

"Please stop talking," I smile, before continuing. "Anyway, a young boy, no older than I am, by the name of Jamey Rodemeyer hung himself two months ago because he was being bullied for, you guessed it, being gay. He had made a video for the It Gets Better foundation, but he still found the need to kill himself. Because people like you and other football players are mean, mean, mean. As Taylor Swift would say."

I know I am being a little harsh on Finn, but this needs to be done. I can't have my Mama killing herself, I just can't. I also congratulate myself on correctly delivering the facts that I had to research to make it seem like I was from this decade.

"Wow, I - I didn't know," Finn responds after he gets over being speechless.

"Yeah..." I nod. "So I suggest you patch things up with Mama sooner than later, okay?"

"Who's Mama?" Finn asks, and my eyes grow twice in size as I realize my slip up. Thank God for my brilliant, quick wit.

"I meant Santana," I say. "We have nicknames in the _Troubletones_. Since Santana is obviously the leader of us all, we call her Mama. But don't you dare call her that. It's a TT thing only."

Before Finn can ask any more questions, I leave him by his locker in a state of pure horror. This is actually quite fun now that I've (almost) gotten used to it.

* * *

><p>It's not my plan to run into Rory in the parking lot after glee rehearsal, but as soon as I see him talking to Uncle Kurt by his car, I walk over and command their attention.<p>

"Ahem," I cough, and Rory turns to me with glaring eyes. Kurt just smiles politely. "Hi, Kurt. I heard your speech at the assembly today. Very touching. I do regret to inform you that I will be voting for Brittany for obvious reasons," I side-eye Rory, and he rolls his. "But you're definitely my second choice!"

"Um... thank you?" Kurt says, opening his car door slowly, obviously trying to get away from my "self-diagnosed Asperger's."

I set one hand on his quickly, throwing him off, but he goes along with it. "How's your relationship with Blaine going, by the way? I am positive that no _prep-school_ boy is coming between your one-of-a-kind love. Am I right?"

Kurt's jaw drops slightly and glances from Rory back to me, no doubt wondering who he had told and who had told me. "No, um, I don't- No. Of course not."

I smile widely and pat his hand lightly before letting him go. "Perfect! I have faith in you two!"

"Okay..." Kurt begins climbing in his car. "I'll, uh, see you around, Rory."

"Bye, Kurt!" Rory smiles, and I can just see his love for his father in his eyes. It's touching and beautiful, but a little too much for me to handle at the moment. I cross my arms across my chest as I wait for Kurt to drive off.

Rory turns to me, angry as ever. "Why'd you have to do that, Sugar?"

"What?" I shrug. "Prove to you that your parents are _fine_ and you can go home and leave me alone? Seeing your face everyday is kind of unnerving."

"Sugar!" Rory exclaims with a clenched jaw. "You don't even know what's going on at all!"

"And you do?"

"I know more than you do at least."

"Then tell me!" I say, sounding a bit more excited than I should have. "I mean, I'm supposed to be helping you, right? We're supposed to be helping each other."

Rory sighs and turns to face me straight-on. He's a couple inches taller than I am and has to avert his gaze down to meet mine. "Sebastian won't leave. Blaine has turned him down on several occasions, but he still won't go home. I think he's waiting until Sectionals to really make his move."

I think about this for a moment. At least Rory backed off Mom. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to deal with someone constantly trying to break them up along with everything else. "Well," I say, adjusting my bag strap on my shoulder. "Then I guess we'll just have to make sure both the _Troubletones _and_New __Directions_ make it to Sectionals. So we can both watch out for anything suspicious."

Rory crosses his arms across his chest with a huff. "Okay. It's a plan then."

This might not be so bad, I decide and present a genuine smile.

"So how's your Mummies?" Rory asks, and I sigh as I remind myself of everything that's going on.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better, I fear," I admit honestly. "I think I got our uncle straightened out though."

Rory raises his eyebrows in shock. "You got Uncle Finn to accept Auntie Tana's apology?"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Flanagan. I got him to see the err of _his_ ways. He will be the one saying sorry to my Mama."

He rolls his eyes jokingly, and I can almost sort of see us being friends. But we're not. We're simply in cahoots for the time being, making sure our respective parents stay together forever. Still, he's not as bad as I've been treating him these past three years. Maybe when we finally get back home, I'll consider accepting _his _apology.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews from Chapter 1! I'm glad I got a few people intrigued. I know you guys probably want to see a Brittana/Sugar interaction, and it's coming up, I swear! Most likely in the next chapter :) Also, for those asking about Harmony, I want to add her, I really do. But I'm still not sure who I want Rachel to end up with in this fic, so I'll probably leave any of her future children out of the equation. Meanwhile, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The first time I bring up anything concerning the future with my mothers is the week before Sectionals. They are sitting alone in Ms. Corcoran's room when I pass by outside. They don't see me, so I stop next to the door and listen to what they are talking about.

"It's gonna be okay, San. I promise," Mom says, comforting Mama in the exact same way that she does in my day.

"I know," Mama chokes out, and my heart breaks when I hear how sad she is. "I just, I love my _abuela_ so much. I never, ever wanted to disappoint her. And it's not even something I chose, you know? I can't help it that I love you."

"I love you too, Santana," Mom continues. "And if it makes you feel any better, I don't have an _abuela_, but my grandma makes really good cookies and knits and stuff. You can borrow her, if you want."

Mama laughs, and I quickly compose myself. If I don't walk in now, I might miss the opportunity all together. When I turn around and strut into the room, I see them in a tight embrace next to the piano.

"Hey, Sugar," Mom says, and I have to remind myself to start using their real names.

"Hi Brittany and Santana," I smile and try to come off as friendly as possible. "Are you guys practicing for your duet for the _New __Directions_?"

Santana shakes her head firmly, wiping away any remaining tears with a flick of her finger. "No, actually, I plan on singing a solo. To you, Britt, if you don't mind," she turns to her hopefully.

"Really?" Brittany cheerfully exclaims. "I would love that!"

I love my mothers, and I know there's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure they last forever. They are perfect together. "So..." I begin, as nonchalant as possible, "when you two get married, who's name do you think you'll take?"

Santana seems offended for a moment before she remembers that everyone knows she's out of the closet now. I can understand her confusion coming from me though, seeing as I just "moved here." She has no idea that I know her better than anyone else.

"Mine, of course," Santana half-grins and looks me up and down once.

Sugar Lopez, I think. I hate it. It sounds like an alias for a stripper or crack-dealer, and I just cannot bare being named that. "But think about how sexy Santana Pierce sounds! I mean, it's a pretty badass name if you ask me."

"I didn't, actually," Santana says with a hand on her hip, but I can tell she's already thinking about it. I'd actually bet money that she's scribbled the name a hundred times across many a notebook.

"I love that, San!" Brittany smiles, giddy as can be. "Brittany and Santana Pierce. With our baby boy, Clark Kent Pierce. You know, like Superman's real name."

I try not to throw up and die laughing at the same time. Santana stands with wide-eyes, but a goofy grin across her face. "I have a feeling you two will end up with a girl for some reason. _Tres __Chicas_. You can teach her Spanish, Santana. And Britt, you can spoil her rotten. I bet it will be perfect."

Santana is stunned because, of course, she's thought about this a million times, but in no way has ever, or will ever communicate it to anyone. Brittany just falls in love with everything I say. Now I know for sure nothing will ever be as right as the picture I'd just painted in either of their minds. They will strive forever for that life, and because of me, they'll get it. It feels so good doing things for other people!

"Um, we should go," Santana changes the subject, still uncomfortable talking about the fact that she's a lesbian in public. "It's nearly time for glee."

I want to shake her and tell her there's nothing to worry about! I'm your daughter, Mama! But I know I can't. If you tell someone you're from the future, they will never turn out to be the same person they should be. It's strictly forbidden, and the government can take away your right to time travel if you are caught, leaving you stuck in an abandoned time zone. And that just doesn't sound like my type of fun.

I follow Brittany and Santana down the hall towards the proper choir room and I take a seat in the front row next to Rory. He rolls his eyes at me and tries to ignore my presence. Santana might've been (okay, she was really) a bit hypocritical to his dads earlier in the week when they sang her a song, and he's still pissed off about it.

"Cat got your tongue, Rory?" I whisper as the meeting starts off with the curly-haired teacher and Ms. Corcoran preaching about the lesson of the week.

"Oh, shut up, Sugar. You're worse than your mother."

I slap his arm playfully, trying to lighten the mood, but he doesn't see it this way. His scowl intensifies, and I have the sudden urge to defend myself and my family. "Stop whining all the time. You act like these things are just happening _now_. Everything that's going on around us happened more than 20 years ago."

"That still doesn't give Auntie Tana the right to be so rude to my fathers," Rory spits, still in hushed tones. "They were just trying to help her."

"And I'm sure she'll realize that within the next year," I turn my attention when I see Uncle Kurt stand up. "Now get your panties out of your ass; your Papa is talking."

Kurt goes onto to congratulate Mom for her win as class president, and I turn and stick my tongue out at Rory when they hug. If our parents can be civilized with each other, why can't he just accept that he's wrong 99% of the time?

Soon enough, Santana is standing up to sing, and I clap loudly, trying to prove to her that I really am the good guy here. She sings beautifully and I have an extremely hard time refraining from telling her everything about me. As much as I see her in glee and around school, I still miss having her hold me and comfort me. At the end of the song, Brittany goes up and hugs her, and I give them both a standing ovation. I love my mothers, and I need to make sure everything is perfect quickly so I can just get back home!

Rory looks at me with soft eyes, almost telling me telepathically that he forgives Santana for being so mean to his parents. I half-smile back and tell _him _telepathically that I should've been more sensitive to his dads' feelings; they are my makeshift uncles after all. And then I decide that when I get back home, I'm going to work on a device that will actually let you communicate telepathically...

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson," I smile, sitting down in a desk next to him in our history class. The name sounds funny on my lips, always having known him as Blaine Hummel, but I maintain my composure.<p>

He looks up from his work for a moment, but when he sees that it's me, he glares back down at his desk, mumbling, "Hi, Sugar," under his breath.

I've been bothering him quite a bit in this class, so I understand his annoyance with me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. He gives such valuable information about glee club, his relationship with his family, and when I push really hard, how things are going with Kurt. He tries to ask me questions sometimes just so he doesn't have to do all the talking, but I keep a very mysterious image. It's not because I'm lazy - I could make up a complete life on the spot at any given moment - I just don't want him to think I am spreading all of his information on to anyone. And I'm really not. Except Rory, that is.

"Are you excited for Sectionals tomorrow?" I say nosily.

He nods once and looks up at my eager face. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

"Finished it last night," I shrug. History is so easy for me - I've been to a lot of the time periods, so getting into the Advanced Placement class here was a breeze. "Are you okay?"

Blaine tries to hide his feelings, but eventually, he sighs. I see his muscles relax under his skin. "Yeah, I'm just... a little stressed out."

I gasp quietly. "Because Kurt might be going far away for college next year, and you'll be stuck here?"

His jaw is slightly dropped, and I see realization kick in through his expression. "Well, I - No... I _wasn__'__t_. But now? Yeah, I kind of am," he nods, appearing a tad angry at me, and tries to focus back on his work.

"_Don__'__t_ be," I say assuringly, hopefully convincing him that I know best. "I have a very strong inclination that you two are going to work out no matter what. I wouldn't even suggest that you take a break, if I were you. You won't see other people, I can _tell_. And Kurt would just be heart-broken, and wallow in misery for a month until you realized how perfect you two are for each other."

Blaine's definitely looking at me now, eyebrows raised way higher than I've ever seen them.

"Trust me," I add with a too-telling grin. I almost worry that my cover is completely blown, but I've learned plenty of times that no one just jumps to the conclusion that you're here on visa by time machine. Science fiction here is very much, well, fiction.

"Listen," I continue. "You really have absolutely nothing to be stressed about. That _boy_ that keeps trying to talk to you on Facebook will never come between you and Kurt. And Finn's gonna be your bro forever now, right?" Literally and figuratively, I bit my lip to keep from saying.

He is hesitant, but nods anyway. I assume he's come to the conclusion by now that I have some source of how I get all my information, because he hardly questions it anymore.

"Also," I smile. "Don't worry about Sectionals. You guys are sure to win."

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, shouldn't you be focused on the _Troubletones_ winning? I mean, that is your club."

"Besides us," I add quickly. "By win, I mean come in second place." I'm lying to his face, but it's what has to be done for him to believe me.

He nods, and I let him get back to his work. I've told him everything he needs from me right now, and I have enough to let Rory know that it's okay for him to go home. The Warblers aren't even competing at our Sectionals, so he really has nothing to worry about. And as soon as we lose Sectionals, I'll only have one more thing to take care of... I hope.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing the last two chapters! Also, I just want to let you know that while I've been keeping a very canon-driven storyline so far, don't be surprised if this changes course with the actual show within the next few chapters. Especially when the winter hiatus arrives, there's an extremely small chance that it will be the same thing that actually happens. I mean, it's obviously already AU, but this will just intensify that. Thank you so much :)


End file.
